


The Right Kinks

by Reyanth



Series: The Right Stuff [2]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Butt fetish, Fetish, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: The twins haven't seen Goushi for a couple of weeks and they can't wait to get him alone! Meanwhile, Yuzuki's imagination runs away with him...





	The Right Kinks

   
Yuzuki was blushing and he was painfully aware of it. For one thing, he could see it in the mirror. Ashu-san crossed in front of him, obscuring the view for a moment, but then he spotted himself again and only blushed harder for the obviousness of the stain coloring his cheeks.  
   
His view was blocked once again and he wanted to bury his face in his knees because he could feel the intensity of Haruhi’s stare. It was like he could trace a dotted line from his brother’s eyes straight to the bobbing roundness of Goushi’s backside. The leader of Thrive was practically sewn into a pair of very stretchy jeans and Haruhi was practically panting at the sight.  
   
"Stop staring," Yuzuki hissed under his breath with a sideways glance.  
   
Haruhi ignored him, all but drooling. He looked mesmerized.   
   
Yuzuki’s problem was that not only did Goushi look damned hot dancing in front of them—from the back or the front, to be honest—but he was also extremely attuned to Haruhi’s state of arousal. He could sense, see, and even smell how hard his twin was. Hell, he could almost taste the tang he associated with that part of his brother’s anatomy. His imagination was too vivid for his own good.  
   
Propping his head on his right hand so that he couldn’t see Haruhi on that side of him, he forced his eyes to slide away from Goushi as well. Not that it helped.  
   
There danced Aizome. Slim but curvy, the blue-haired beauty knew how to move his body with instinctual precision to achieve the sexiest possible form and motion. The way his hips sashayed freely and independently to the rest of his body reminded Yuzuki of a scene he had been working on the previous night.   
   
Not even Haruhi knew that what he spent his nights typing out under the cover of dark was actually B-Project fanfiction, mostly about Aizome and Goushi in particular, although he was partial to Kitakado/Goushi, and Goushi/Onzai—and welcomed any inspiration that involved Goushi, really.  
   
Haruhi wouldn’t get it. He would be insanely jealous to consider anyone but Yuzuki laying hands on his beloved Goushi. Yuzuki, however, found it fascinating to contemplate on various scenarios in which his older lover might be seduced or do the seducing. He found it especially thrilling to write about Goushi getting involved with a more mature type of lover that would bring out a different side of him to the one the twins usually saw.  
   
Not that he wanted for that to happen in real life. If Aizome actually came on to Goushi, Yuzuki would probably be furious.  
   
"Twice more, Thrive. Then take five and after that we'll see what Killer King can do," announced the dance instructor, resetting the music to the beginning.  
   
Yuzuki's eyes widened with panic and when he caught a pointed look from Goushi in the mirror, he finally paid attention to Haru. The damned fool was moments from rubbing at the blatant tent in his shorts.  
   
"I'm going to the bathroom, then," Yuzuki announced, grabbing Haru's hand as he stood and dragging his brother after him.   
   
There was a soft snort from Aizome that made Yuzuki's hair prickle but he kept walking. He did not, however, have any intention of going to the bathroom. Pigs would fly before he would kneel in a dirty toilet stall.  
   
There was a small storage room beside each studio, crammed with rehearsal blocks, chairs, and isolated door sets. It was into one of these rooms that he swung Haruhi, pulling the door shut behind them without much patience. He pressed Haru to sit on the edge of an upended set of stairs and dropped to his knees, working open the button and zip that confined his brother.  
   
"Yuzuki..."  
   
"Shhh. There's not much time," Yuzuki reminded him. "If you could just control yourself for five minutes, we wouldn't be in this mess."  
   
"I can't help it," Haruhi whined. "Goushi has such a hot butt and I never get to see him use it like that." When Yuzuki remained silent, his brother gasped. "Are you jealous? You know I love your butt too, right?"  
   
"Idiot. You love any butt that moves."  
   
It was true. Haruhi had an insatiable ass fetish. It was also true that he was especially fond of two butts in particular. Yuzuki wasn't jealous. He was just frustrated that they were going to have to be real quick about dealing with these problems before they were missed. No way in hell was he dancing in front of Thrive with a raging boner.  
   
As his lips settled around the swollen head of Haruhi's erection, he picked up his earlier train of thought, reaching down to fondle himself. Goushi...and Aizome. He had been writing about them dancing a samba together. The specific event wasn't quite clear yet. He'd have to hash that part out some more once he was done writing the good stuff, but he'd been real specific about the dance, even looking up the history of the samba and variations on the core dance to find just the right atmosphere.  
   
Come to think of it, if he ever had to do a partner dance like that he was going to be in real trouble. Especially if he partnered with Haru.  
   
He swirled his tongue the way Haru liked and let out a soft sound, forcing his hand inside his pants and pinching his length between thumb and forefinger, rubbing gently. Meanwhile, the couple in his mind ground intensely against each other, abandoning the dance they were practicing and slamming up against the mirror, Aizome trapped between Goushi and his own reflection—his two favorite things the way Yuzuki wrote it.  
   
Damn. That was a really sexy image. He was going to have to keep the mirror thing.  
   
"Yuzu...Yu-chan." The next sound to come out of Haruhi was unintelligible and his fingers curled into Yuzuki's hair, clenching but not pulling. He'd learned the hard way not to pull. Abstinence was a bitch.  
   
"Goushi. What are you...? Ah!" Aizome's neck aligned with the mirror, his eyes wide open but unfocused as his shorter dance partner nipped at his neck. One knee bent to accommodate the crotch riding his thigh, Aizome was still a head taller, and he had no intention of letting Goushi forget it. He reached up a hand and exerted a gentle pressure, pulling Goushi's head back so that the other man was looking up at him. "Biting is not allowed," he warned, before bending his neck to crush their lips together hard. His hips left the reflective surface behind him, grinding into Goushi's protruding hip bone until he moaned softly around a writhing tongue.  
   
For a quick tug in a dark closet while sucking off his twin, Yuzuki came pretty hard. When Haru released moments later, he knew he'd been louder than he should have and that the whimpering sounds he made were what pushed his brother over the edge.  
   
On one hand, he was no longer overheated, hard, and on the verge of disgracing himself. On the other, he felt squishy and gross, and his underwear was probably ruined. He did not much enjoy having Thrive's eyes on him, especially not when it came to his solo part. He felt so self-conscious that he kept screwing it up again and again and by the time the workshop finished, all he wanted was a shower and a change of clothes.  
   
Haruhi seemed surprised when he filed out of the studio after the rest.   
   
"You're not gonna stay and practice?" asked Miroku.  
   
Struck with guilt, Yuzuki froze halfway through automatically shaking his head. "Was I that bad?" he asked.  
   
"Not at all!" cried Akane, almost jumping to bat Miroku's head playfully. "But you do usually prefer practicing by yourself."  
   
They were right. He usually did. Especially when he was struggling with steps or notes that he just couldn't nail with everyone watching him try. Today, though, he wasn't in the mood. He really felt gross. It made him feel even more unattractive than usual and he didn't have the confidence to face himself and his mistakes in the mirror.  
   
"Yu~" Haruhi cheerfully took his hand and swung it as they walked. "You'll get it. Don't worry. So what do you want for dinner?"  
   
"I'm not sure. I'm not hungry yet," Yuzuki responded. He really couldn't think about food just yet.  
   
"Well, I know what I want," Haruhi said with a suggestive lilt.  
   
Glancing at him, Yuzuki felt his mood lift a little. It really didn't matter how gross, disgusting, or perverted he was. Haruhi would always see the best in him and always want him; breakfast, lunch, tea, and every moment in between.  
   
Dining was a far-off concept when they got home. The moment they parted from Miroku and Akane, and entered Yuzuki's rooms, the dark-haired twin found himself squished up against the wall, face-first. Haruhi's hands were all over his ass, squeezing, rubbing, jiggling, and thumbing.  
   
If Haruhi had an obsession with looking at and touching people's backsides, Yuzuki had somewhat of an obsession with having his touched and played with. Perhaps it was a side-effect of having a horny twin feeling him up all the time but he got hard fast when that area was stimulated with touch.   
   
"Haruhi, I'm still stuck in these gross undies-"  
   
"They're not gross," Haru breathed into his ear, having one of those rare turns where he sounded far more mature and reliable. "They've got you all over them and I'm jealous."  
   
"That's ridiculous," Yuzuki moaned weakly.  
   
"What's ridiculous is how horny I've been since I realized why you were so awkward this afternoon. Thinking about you dancing around in soiled underwear and being so embarrassed about it...You're adorable, you know that?"  
   
The hardness sliding from one globe to the other and then wedging between his clothed cheeks as far as it could go told no lies. Haru was insatiable.  
   
"Oi! Are you two ever gonna stop flirting and get in here?"  
   
Yuzuki squeaked at the rough voice that called out to them from the bedroom. Somehow, Goushi had beaten them home.  
   
It wasn't very surprising that he was able to get into Killer King's apartment. The groups often tended to leave their doors unlocked so that they could visit each other easily enough. There were a few exceptions. Masunaga's door was usually locked and nobody knew what it actually looked like inside Sekimura's rooms because he wouldn't allow anybody inside. Nome was also quite cautious about locking his door and Osari's, too, whenever they were out. He seemed to think the building's extensive security wasn't enough insurance.   
   
Yuzuki found himself a little breathless with excitement. As it happened, Goushi had been away on a short tour for the last two weeks and gotten back just in time for the workshop. Having Haru around helped to keep loneliness at bay but it was still exciting to know that Goushi was only a room away and waiting for them in private.  
   
He wanted to go right away but Haruhi was still pinning him against the wall.  
   
"Oi, Haru."  
   
And there he was in the doorway, leaning casually and shirtless. He watched them wordlessly as Haruhi renewed his attentions, kissing Yuzuki's neck with his eyes on Goushi in turn. Yuzuki, both embarrassed and turned on, simply blushed and tried to close his eyes, but whenever he did he realized he couldn't see Goushi anymore and kept opening them to rekindle that sight.  
   
Haru was an opportunist and he wasn't about to give up the chance to put on a show for their lover. He was soon on his knees with Yuzuki's pants dropped, sticking his tongue where Yuzuki was still half-convinced tongues weren't supposed to go. His cheeks were on fire and he could feel Goushi's stare like oil on the coals, so he braced his arms against the wall and buried his face in them, which had the effect of causing his ass to stick out even further.  
   
He moaned loudly as Haru's tongue twisted and sent up sparks in him. Like the rest of him, Haru's tongue was hyperactive and never stilled for a moment. He was incredible at rimming.  
   
When Goushi swaggered over, propping himself against the wall beside them and casually began reaching between Yuzuki and the wall, he quickly slapped the older boy's hand away. He couldn't bring himself to speak so he just squeaked instead.  
   
To Goushi's credit, he didn't press. Instead, he ruffled Yuzuki's hair and dropped a kiss at his temple, then retreated. When Yuzuki took a bleary look around, Goushi was nowhere to be seen.   
   
"Goushi?" he called, quietly at first and then once more with more urgency.  
   
Haruhi withdrew, holding Yuzuki's roundness in his hand as he looked around in confusion. Then Goushi reappeared and tossed something at Haruhi who had the reflexes to catch it at short notice. The next thing Yuzuki knew, his twin was reaching around his body and rubbing down his belly, crotch, and thighs with a moistened towel.  
   
"Better?" asked Goushi, standing by his side once again.  
   
Lowering his gaze, Yuzuki nodded, both grateful and a little amazed that he was so easily read.  
   
"Good," Goushi growled, lifting his chin and kissing him hard. At the same time, Haruhi began sliding two fingers inside his moistened channel, causing him to moan into the kiss. Goushi also reached down and took hold of him, not so much stroking as simply making contact and feeling out his shape and girth as if two weeks had been long enough to forget.  
   
"We missed you," said Haru, squeezing in a third finger. "Watching you all day has been torture—for both of us. Actually, I think Yu-chan had it worse."  
   
"Then I should make it up to you," Goushi muttered, his lips tickling Yuzuki's as he spoke without quite disengaging from the kiss. "Yu first," he whispered.  
   
In seconds, they were down the hall and in the bedroom, and then a very naked Yuzuki was swung onto the bed with Goushi crawling over him.  
   
"Well?" he asked. "Was Haruhi right? Did you miss me?"  
   
"Yes," Yuzuki whispered, nodding in earnest.  
   
"Did you think about me while I was gone?"  
   
Numerous scenes he had written over the past two weeks flashed through Yuzuki's mind and he nodded again. "Every day," he promised.  
   
"I thought about you, too," Goushi said in a sexy, husky voice that sent thrills through Yuzuki's overexcited anatomy. "Both of you," he added, turning to Haruhi with an affectionate quirk of the lips.  
   
Stretching out naked beside them with his head pillowed on his arm, Haruhi looked very pleased with himself. "I know—but Yu-chan might need some convincing."  
   
"Is that so?" Goushi asked, almost daring Yuzuki to disagree.  
   
"Maybe," Yuzuki conceded, playing along. "A little."  
   
"Just a little?"  
   
He could feel Goushi's cock sliding over his entrance and it caused him to flush all over with anticipation. "Maybe a lot," he gasped, and then moaned and arched his neck as the teasing finally stopped and Goushi pressed into him. It had been over two weeks since Yuzuki had been treated to the length and breadth that Goushi boasted and although it wasn't as smooth as it could be, it felt amazing. Sex with Haruhi was fun but his twin was better with tongue and fingers so he preferred to top. Goushi, however, was the perfect fit to drive Yuzuki mad with sublime friction.  
   
He knew what he must look like; mouth gaping wide open in ecstacy, body wired with tension, veins popping in his neck... He blushed madly for the shame of it, but that was all the defiance he could muster. Already, there was a budding flower of pleasure opening up in him as Goushi's hands slid up his arms and the length inside him rocked gently deeper.  
   
With Haru, Goushi was often rougher, as desired, but with Yuzuki, his strength was tempered to a cradling stability and controlled escalation. He always knew just how to build the pace and pressure to bring Yuzuki to a powerful and lingering orgasm.  
   
The first shudders of rising bliss trickled through Yuzuki, and he blinked hazily to his left in response to a deep whisper of his name. Haru pressed up against his side, kissing his parted lips. He was passive in the kiss as his nerve endings sparked and blazed, but welcoming of it all the same.  
   
He missed the tactile sensation as Haru moved away and found the air that crowded his lungs far less satisfying a consolation, but he had little time to dwell on it before dynamite fried his senses.  
   
Gentle stimulation to his sweet spot turned into a hard ram, right on target as Goushi jerked and then froze.  
   
"What the hell!?" the older man rasped.  
   
"It's fine, just keep up what you were doing."  
   
"Get your finger out of my ass," Goushi snapped, frozen stiffly, his straining biceps bulging to support him over Yuzuki's body.  
   
Knowing his twin through and through, Yuzuki guessed it wasn't going to be such a simple matter. Once Haruhi got an idea in his head...  
   
"Senpai..." he whimpered.  
   
Goushi would never admit it but he clearly loved it when they called him that.  
   
"Senpai, I'm so close!"   
   
As embarrassing as it was, Yuzuki let the truth of it show in his face. Slowly, he licked his lips, pleased by the way Goushi's eyes strayed to them, and then he slithered a little further under his lover and levered his hips to a rise, pushing and pulling with his thighs—gently at first, but with gradually more insistence—until he was slamming himself onto Goushi's poised cock, clasping desperately onto locked biceps with his eyes clenched tightly shut.  
   
All of a sudden, Goushi let out a cry and his braced arms gave out. He trembled and moaned, his face buried in Yuzuki's neck, and then scrambled for purchase as he began wildly fucking them both to a hard and dirty climax.  
   
Ranbow lights invaded Yuzuki's perception and all the air in the world disappeared into a vacuum for one incredible moment, and then the stars rushed by and breath came crashing back into him. By the time Goushi's uncontrolled thrusts stilled, he was already boneless jelly comforted by the moist breath at his ear and the solid weight atop him.  
   
*

Goushi wasn't a bottom by nature, but it wasn't like he'd never tried it. Haruhi knew there was still plenty of wiggle room before he pushed his luck so far that he would be beyond forgiveness. A little closer to the limit would't hurt, and Yuzuki would thank him for it—Goushi, too, probably.  
   
Making the most of the opportunity provided by his twin, Haruhi took a moment to appreciate the strong, muscular feel of Goushi's ass against his knuckles. Then, he retracted his middle finger and aligned it with his index. With a little spit for good measure, he delved both fingers into the exciting cavern just waiting for his exploration.   
   
It didn't take long. He wasn't aiming to loosen Goushi up, but rather aiming to trigger the kind of stimulation Goushi probably hadn't felt in years. Reaching deep and crooking his fingers to be dragged outward in a sturdy caress did the trick, and when he found the spot, he put his fingertips to work and then held on for the ride as his ministrations were rewarded by a loss of control better than he'd ever imagined.  
   
Collapsed over Yuzuki, Goushi spasmed as Haru released his touch and slid his fingers free.  
   
"Fuck," he groaned. "I'm gonna kill you."  
   
He sounded semi-serious, which Haruhi didn't mind so much—it was sexy—but since the threat was probably an even split for both he and Yuzuki, Haruhi felt a tad sheepish.  
   
"I just wanted to make you feel good. Are you really mad?" he asked, crawling to the head of the bed so he could make out Goushi's expression.  
   
Rolling off of Yuzu onto his back, Goushi glared up at him for a moment. A moment later, Haruhi was trapped in a sold embrace with his lips crushed to Goushi's. The kiss was breathtaking and the suddenness of it so intoxicating he was soon grinding against Goushi's thigh.  
   
Haruhi might not always recognize boundaries and limits, but even he could identify an impossibility. His fingers milking Goushi's prostate were probably the closest he would ever come to fucking his senpai. So he held onto the feel, sniffed and licked his fingers, and rode that thigh hard, driving himself towards a self-serving orgasm.  
   
Goushi lay passively beneath him, observing the lone cowboy act with a trace of amusement. Yuzuki, though, was clearly affected more directly.  
   
With a moan, the lanky brunette twin rose and crawled onto his knees, wiggling his pretty butt in invitation. It would be offensive to refuse. It wasn't every day that Yuzu wanted him to top.  
   
Haruhi wasn't prone to control so he wasn't always gentle, but after the riling ride Goushi had just given him, Yuzuki didn't seem inclined towards gentility so Haruhi didn't hesitate. He clambered off of Goushi and grabbed his twin by the hips, driving himself to the hilt in two short bursts. Yuzuki moaned and his arms crumbled beneath him, leaving his butt raised and supported solely by Haruhi's adjoined body and hands. He wouldn't be comfortable like that for long so Haruhi made the most of the moment, thrusting hard and fast and reveling in the intense heat and exquisite friction.  
   
"Hold up."  
   
The deep fumble of Goushi's voice penetrated Haruhi's frenzy as only that calming sound could. He slowed to a halt, trembling and doused with sweat. Only then did he noticed the mess of hair matted to his forehead and half in his eyes. He clawed it away with shaking fingers.  
   
"Goushi..."  
   
The weak desperation in Yuzuki's voice was startling and Haruhi pulled away in panic, afraid he'd gone too far, but the moment he did, Yuzu crawled over their older lover and went straight for his lips, kissing him messily. Yuzuki was drenched in sweat, too, his beautiful raven hair plastered to his neck in little ringlets.  
   
Goushi made a motion of invitation, beckoning Haruhi over but, still unnerved, Haruhi took his twin more carefully this time, entering slowly and waiting once he was seated—but Yuzuki was having none of it. He rocked back and forced Haruhi to pick up their interrupted rhythm with little option.   
   
Soon, Yuzuki lay flat, sandwiched between his two lovers and Haruhi was staring into Goushi's eyes above a small head tucked tightly into the crook of a shoulder. He wanted to close in for a kiss but he was driving too fast and hard to avoid smashing chins. Goushi seemed to read his need, though, and reach up to cup his cheek, brushing his slick skin with a steady thumb. Haruhi quickly caught that thumb between his teeth, careful not to bite down. He sucked on it as he rode out his climax and then collapsed down over Yuzuki with his head tucked in to Goushi's other shoulder. He lay there panting, unable to move right away, but already he was wondering if Goushi might not be hard again and ready to "make it up to him" as promised.  
   
*  
   
It might have been uncomfortable to be buried beneath two other bodies. It might have been undesirable to be drenched in the sweat of not one but two other people. It might have been lonely to lie beneath them and witness their coupling first hand but take no active part in it.  
   
It really wasn't.  
   
He hated to admit it but the twins had him wrapped around their adorable little pinkies. He would never ever confess to it, but he was completely smitten. It didn't matter how many times Kenken needled him with inappropriate jokes about all the things that were socially incorrect about their relationship, he just didn't care. How could he, when the two of them snuggled up to him so affectionately?  
   
It had begun in America but it was different then. They were all so much younger. Goushi had always known there was something off about the twins' relationship. Well, not "off" but... not what people considered normal, either. They were too comfortable with each other, and too open with touch and words.   
   
When he'd first noticed his attraction to one and then the other and debated with himself about it endlessly, it had been so natural to fantasize about them both together. That was, once he allowed himself to. That had taken time. He hadn't been ready to admit to himself he was gay until that time the twins came back from a trip to Japan and hauled him into the rooftop jacuzzi at the kind of high end party he always got dragged along to. They'd pretended it was an onsen, getting right in and stripping off their swimmers; giggling and brandishing them at Goushi under the surface of the water. The reaction had been instant. Not only could Goushi no longer lie to himself but he couldn't hide it from the twins, either, not when they ganged up on him to try and strip him down, too, saying "You're Japanese! Act like it!" When Haruhi's eyes had gone wide and he'd started feeling out what he had stumbled upon and then grabbed Yuzuki's hand to show him, too, Goushi had been faced with a choice: shame or pride. He chose pride. "So what?" he'd said hoarsely. "I'll bet you are, too." And he'd been right, as discovered with a blind grope. The incident ended rather suddenly when some other young guests were exiled to the rooftop, stripping down to their swimmers to join them in the tub. The two girls were younger still and quite oblivious to the way the twins had to scramble to get their swimmers back on under the cover of the bubbly surface.   
   
Ever since then, Goushi had been plagued by thoughts of the twins, imagining them making out with each other and coming on to him together. He'd soon realized his imaginings weren't far off. They started giving him glimpses of what he suspected until it almost drove him mad.  
   
Then he returned to Japan and idol training and thought that was the end of it. When Haruhi and Yuzuki walked into dance class one day and then charged at him, almost knocking him down, he'd thought he would die of horror. It didn't last long, though. The longer they hugged him and held onto him, the quicker desire had grown on him.   
   
He was older now. He's experienced a lot in the time they'd been apart. He recognized their clingy affection for what it was.  
   
They'd never really talked about it or set any kind of ground rules or guidelines. It had just happened. It was as if it had been settled that night in the jacuzzi and they were just waiting for the right moment to pick up where they had left off. Goushi never questioned how they were together, and he never questioned how they felt about him. It was what it was and that was it.  
   
Over time, he'd come to appreciate them for their separate personalities and interests. Yuzuki was calm and thoughtful but all the more intense for it. Haruhi was passionate and excitable and endearingly needy. Yuzuki was really interested in lyrics and they often sat and poured through lyric booklets or poems, or even Shakespeare together, and debated words and interpretation. Haruhi was more interested in music and beats and how they converted to dance and was always the first to listen to Goushi's compositions and give feedback on how they sounded and how they affected him both emotionally and physically. Goushi loved to watch him freestyle to a new song. It always gave him great ideas.  
   
They had their share of fights and disagreements. Haruhi usually started flashflood shouting matches with Yuzuki acting the peacemaker but when Yuzuki was angry there could be a cold frost for weeks until he came around. They rarely ganged up on Goushi but when they did, he usually had to admit eventually that he was in the wrong and woo himself back into both of their good graces.  
   
It never got boring, though, and he never really worried that people would find out. He figured most of their inner circle knew—Kenken certainly did with all those pointed comments and barely veiled innuendos—but they didn't seem bothered about it. They probably should have been, but Goushi guessed the three of them were just so natural together it was hard to argue.   
   
They did have to be careful in public, though. If the paparazzi got hold of the scandal, they could kiss their careers goodbye. To an extent, the twins were aware of that and behaved themselves, but then again, Haruhi's version of behaving himself didn't quite equate to anyone else's and Yuzuki was usually along for the ride. They got away with a lot of uncouth behavior that went under the radar because they were too cute to be taken seriously. That was why a measure of the truth occasionally peeked out in photo shoots or interviews but usually got taken for fanservice. It suited Goushi. He was comfortable with their dynamic, both public and private.  
   
He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching Haruhi make eyes at him, but he was aware of the mushy half-smile he had developed over that interval.  
   
"What?" he finally asked.  
   
"Do I get a turn?" Haruhi whined.  
   
"A turn?" Goushi asked, wondering what he might have missed.  
   
"You said you'd make it up to us both," Yuzuki mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes, though he shifted his cheek a little.  
   
That stung Goushi's pride. "Have I not?" he asked, a touch archly.  
   
"Never mind," Haruhi grumbled, turning his face away from Goushi and scooting onto his side in a huff.  
   
Feeling lost, Goushi turned a confused look on Yuzuki who had finally deigned to admit he was awake and watch his brother's silent tantrum. He shot a pointed stare toward Goushi's crotch and then at Haruhi.  
   
"Huh?"  
   
Yuzuki rolled his eyes and then whispered, "He wants you to screw him."  
   
It was only shocking for a moment before it made an absurd kind of sense. Haruhi interpreted "making it up to them" as "making love to them." Each. Individually. He was sulking because Goushi had taken Yuzuki but not him.  
   
Not that Goushi objected. He'd been ready for action since that animalistic display right on top of him, but he was somewhat put off by the purely physical expectation.   
   
It wasn't, though. If he thought abut it, he knew that. What Haru wanted was that moment of private affirmation when they were together. He'd set things up so Yuzuki got all the attention at first when what he really wanted was to be the one in Goushi's arms after weeks apart. Now he felt he'd been forgotten.  
   
This kind of misunderstanding was unusual but it wasn't unheard of. Maybe it was a side effect of being "a twin" but every so often Haruhi got very caught up in his own private wants and failed to specify what they might be. Yuzuki usually got it but he didn't always see fit to spell it out for the clueless Goushi.  
   
"Hey, Haru..." No answer. "Remember that time we were in Niigata for a barbecue shoot?" Silence. "It's the funniest thing but Yuuta was telling us about this fanfiction he found..."  
   
"Fanfiction?" Yuzuki asked, perking up all of a sudden. Goushi should have known he'd be interested in that kind of thing.   
   
He laughed, remembering it. "Yeah, Yuuta has this weird thing about going online and finding BL stories people write about us. It's kind of disturbing, really."  
   
"Haha, yeah...So...What was it about?" Yuzuki prompted.  
   
"Remember how Haru burned his hand and I took him up to the lodge to ice it cause there was nothing but sludge in the coolers?"  
   
"Uh, yeah..."  
   
"Well, it was kind of like that."  
   
"...How so?"  
   
"Well, the setting was different—we were camping or something—but Momo burned himself on the tongs, just like Haru did that time, and-"  
   
"Momotaro?"  
   
Haruhi was sitting up and glaring within moments.  
   
"It was just a story," Goushi placated. "What I meant was that it was funny how similar it was to-"  
   
"I bet you would have preferred it had been Momo!"  
   
The words hit home harder than they should. They hurt. Goushi surged up and grabbed onto the little blond so he couldn't run from the truth.  
   
"Yeah, I wish it had been Momo. I wish you hadn't hurt yourself. I wish you were more careful. But I would never give up that moment with you for anything, do you hear me? I don't want Momo. I only want you." As he spoke, the rapid burst of anger transformed into earnest and resolved into passion, and with the last words, he crushed Haruhi's lips in a kiss that couldn't be misinterpreted.  
   
He knew Yuzuki would understand that by "you" he meant the both of them, but he needed Haru to feel that he wasn't looking at anybody else in that moment, because he wasn't. Maybe Haru was right. He'd thought he had been there with them both but he had been more focused on Yuzu earlier than he realized. Kissing Haru suddenly awakened a more urgent need than he knew he'd been carrying with him.  
   
Thankfully, he seemed to have gotten the message across because Haruhi responded gladly, repositioning to sit over him and bearing down into the kiss so that Goushi was eventually forced to brace himself on his arms. He took a deep, gasping breath as Haruhi suddenly impaled himself. There was a brief grunt of discomfort but Goushi wasn't worried. Haruhi had a way of keeping himself ready for this sort of thing.  
   
Then Haru was kissing him again and riding him sedately. It was a little awkward, and his arms slipped as he tried to hold them up, but it felt so good to have Haru's hands wandering his skin and Haru's tongue in his mouth.   
   
Sometimes, he forgot how different it was making love to each of the twins but it was truly incomparable. As Haru began kissing his chest, Goushi groaned and lay back. He flung one arm up over his head and his fingers found damp hair that became a damp head gravitating to his touch. He tried to stroke it softly but it was hard to find much coordination in his limbs when Haru was riding him so vigorously. With his other arm, he reached up to touch what he could, feeling lithe muscles slide under his touch, his thumb brushing a dusky nipple.  
   
He started rubbing it intentionally, meeting Haru's eyes in a staring match that was as vocal as a soliloquy. A jolting contraction in his abs warned him that he was close and he reached up to pull Haru down on top of him, holding their gasping mouths together in imitation of a kiss as he thrust up hard and fast and spent himself just as Haru cried out against his lips, shuddering and jerking.  
   
The blond caught himself from collapsing again, staring down into Goushi's eyes and breathing hard. He looked at Yuzuki once—watching them comfortably, curled up as if ready to fall asleep—then he returned his gaze to Goushi.  
   
"I hate it when you go away."  
   
Just this once, it couldn't hurt to admit it. "I hate it, too," Goushi muttered. Then, he scooped one arm about Yuzuki and pulled him close, and drew Haru to his other side. He closed his eyes. "Just five minutes," he cautioned. "Then I need another shower—and make no mistake; so do you."


End file.
